48 Hours to Live
by RoseGAL
Summary: After swallowing a Nile leaf by accident, Heffer has now only got 48 hours to live. And he's going to die on Christmas. Is this the end of the O-Town trio?
1. Christmas Conversation With a Shock

**RED ALERT! RED ALERT! This story contains scenes that maybe unsettling to people! And it's very sad so remember to bring tissues if you're prone to crying at sad stories or movies because you'll need them! You have been warned!**

48 Hours to Live

Chapter 1: Christmas Conversation With a Shock

It was a snowy day in O-Town and two days before Christmas. Rocko was sitting on his chair, reading a newspaper, when he heard a knock at the door. He put down his newspaper, went over to the front door and opened it to see Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko!" greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Hey, guys," Rocko greeted back. "What brings you two here?"

"We wanna hang out with you like we always do," replied Heffer.

"Alright, come in if you like," said Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt stepped into the house and took their coats off. They sat on the couch with Rocko.

"Are you two excited for Christmas?" asked Rocko.

"We sure are, Rock!" hollered Heffer.

"I want to get a chew toy for Spunky," said Rocko. "What do you want for Christmas, Heff?"

"Something that I want to eat," replied Heffer.

Rocko and Filburt sweat-dropped, making Heffer confused.

"What?" wondered Heffer.

"Nothing," answered Rocko. "We were just wondering what kind of food you want."

"Any kind of food, but mostly--" replied Heffer.

While he is speaking, a leaf flies into his mouth unnoticed. And without warning, he starts to choke. Rocko and Filburt get scared.

"Heffer, are you alright?" asked Rocko, frantically.

"I think…I'm…choking…" choked Heffer.

"Hold on!" said Rocko. "I'll get you a glass of water!"

Rocko ran into the kitchen then came back a few seconds later with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this!" Rocko told, giving Heffer his glass of water.

Heffer drunk his drink. Then he stopped choking and panted.

"Phew, that was a close one," sighed Heffer.

"Oh dear, I must have left the window open," Rocko realised, noticing the kitchen window open. "Hold on, I'll just close it."

Rocko went into the kitchen and closed the window. Then he sat back down on the couch with Heffer and Filburt.

"Now, were you saying?" said Rocko.

"I like any kind of food for Christmas, but mostly candy," answered Heffer.

"Oh, I see," said Rocko. "Filburt, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a life simulation video game," replied Filburt. "So I can raise a person or two."

"Ow," said Heffer, putting his hand over his stomach.

"You alright, Heffer?" asked Rocko.

"Yeah, just a tiny cramp," replied Heffer. "Guys, can I get a tissue? I'm feeling a cough coming on."

"Sure, Heff," Rocko said.

Heffer ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he was heard coughing. Then, he went back into the living room, looking panicked.

"Heffer, what happened?" asked Filburt.

"I…coughed up…blood," Heffer whimpered.

Rocko and Filburt are gob smacked.

"Oh my Lord! We better get you to the hospital now!" gasped Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt put on their coats and dashed out the house.

**Oh no! Something's wrong with Heffer! What will his condition be? We'll find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Bad News

Chapter 2: Bad News

It's been quite a while since Rocko, Heffer and Filburt arrived at O-Town Hospital. Rocko and Filburt, with their coats off, are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for news while Heffer gets checked by a doctor.

"I wish we know what's wrong with Heffer," said Rocko.

"Yeah, I just hope he doesn't have a lung disease," said Filburt.

The doctor came out of a room and walked up to Rocko and Filburt.

"Rocko, Filburt, I'd like you two to come with me into the exam room," reminded the doctor.

Rocko, Filburt and the doctor went into the exam room. Heffer was sitting on the exam bed.

"I did an x-ray on Heffer and this is what I found," said the doctor.

The doctor held up an x-ray picture and on it, a leaf was in the stomach.

"What's that leaf doing in his stomach?" asked Rocko.

"He must have accidentally swallowed it without realising," replied the doctor.

"I think he must of swallowed it when I gave him a glass of water after he choked on it," Rocko explained.

"I see," said the doctor. "I identified what the leaf was. It's the Nile leaf."

"The Nile leaf's poisonous!" exclaimed Heffer.

"That's correct," the doctor answered. "The leaf contains poison inside so if the poison's touched or swallowed, it will cause the person to have Nile Syndrome, which is an illness that is so fatal it could kill a person sooner or later. So, what I'm about to say now is very distressing."

The doctor looked disheartened as he confirmed this prediction:

"Heffer…you've only got 48 hours to live."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt let out silent gasps of devastation.

"Does that mean…he's going to die…on Christmas?" questioned Rocko, looking shocked.

"I'm afraid so," answered the doctor.

Tears suddenly filled Rocko, Heffer and Filburt's eyes.

"No! I can't die yet!" gasped Heffer, as tears fled from his eyes. "I'm too young! This can't be happening!"

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt look like they are ready to cry. They couldn't believe that Heffer was dying.

"I am very, very sorry," the doctor apologised. "The symptoms you'll suffer from the illness are minor stomach cramps, haemoptysis, dizziness, fatigue, nausea and, on the last day, weakness and loss of walking. I'll give you three some time to yourselves."

The doctor left the room.

"I can't believe it," Heffer lamented. "I'm going to die on Christmas."

A tearful Rocko, Heffer and Filburt hugged together, letting out quiet sobs as tears ran down their faces. In two days, right on Christmas, Heffer will be gone…

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Heffer can't die! The news will be spread to the Futaba siblings (Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi) in the next chapter.**


	3. More Angst Spreads

Chapter 3: More Angst Spreads

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have just come back from the hospital. They are distraught since they found out that Heffer's going to die in 48 hours.

"It's so unfair!" Heffer wailed. "It's just two days from Christmas and we find out I've contracted Nile Syndrome? What's Zukin going to say?"

"And what about Ai and Hiroshi too?" Rocko questioned.

"They're going to be devastated when we spread the news to them," said Filburt. "Even when they're having their holiday in Austria."

"I guess it's worth a try," said Rocko, after letting out a gulp. "I'll be right back, guys."

Rocko went upstairs, went into his bedroom, sat on his bed, got out his mobile phone and dialled Ai's number. The call picks up a few seconds later.

"Moshimoshi," Ai greeted over the phone.

"Hello, Ai, it's Rocko," sighed Rocko.

"Rocko-chan, what's wrong?"

"Ai, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Heffer accidentally swallowed a poisonous leaf called the Nile leaf and he's contracted Nile Syndrome. So now…now…"

Rocko started to cry a bit.

"What's gonna happen to him?" asked Ai.

"Heffer's going to pass away in 48 hours," replied Rocko.

"Does that mean he only has two days left?"

"That's right."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe he's dying."

"Me neither."

"Is it okay if I hang up?"

"Sure, Ai. Goodbye."

"Sayonara."

They both hung up and Rocko put his mobile phone away. And with that, he collapsed to his knees and started weeping while tears dripped from his eyes, not only because Heffer's dying, but also because of spreading the news to Ai and how Zukin and Hiroshi are going to take it.

Meanwhile, in a hotel room in Austria, Ai put the phone back in its place. She can't believe Heffer's dying. Zukin's not going to be happy when she hears the news. She turned around to Zukin and Hiroshi, who were playing with each other.

"Onee-chan, otouto," said Ai. "I have to tell you something."

"Is it good?" asked Zukin, cheerfully.

"No, it isn't," replied Ai.

"What happened?" questioned Hiroshi.

Ai felt tears come to her eyes.

"Onee-chan, you're not going to like this one bit," explained Ai, a bit tearfully. "Heffer-chan swallowed a poisonous Nile leaf and has contracted Nile Syndrome. It's a fatal illness so…he's only got 2 days to live."

Zukin and Hiroshi gasp. Suddenly, tears filled up and overflowed from Zukin's eyes.

"No, how can it be?" Zukin sobbed. "I don't want Heffer-chan to die!"

Zukin fell to her knees and started crying. Hiroshi sheds a few tears.

"I know," agreed Ai, comforting Zukin. "I don't want him to die either."

Zukin hugs Ai and Hiroshi.

Meanwhile, back at Rocko's house in O-Town, Rocko went downstairs, teary-eyed.

"Rocko, what took you so long?" asked Filburt.

"Sorry, guys," Rocko apologized. "Just after I got off the phone, I broke down over not only how Heffer's going to pass on soon but also how I spread the news to Ai and how Zukin and Hiroshi are going to take it."

"Oh, Rocko," gasped Heffer. "I'm scared. I want to stay with you a bit longer."

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone, Heffer," said Filburt, overwhelmed with sorrow.

At this point, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were all in tears.

"I just don't how we are going to cope with life without you," wept Rocko.

"I don't want to die yet!" bawled Heffer.

"We know!" cried Rocko and Filburt.

Suddenly, they all couldn't control their emotions much longer. So Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all started crying and had their soon-to-be last group hug.

**Boo-hoo! Waaaaahhh! This is so sad! (sniff) Okay, I've pulled myself together now. The next chapter will have Heffer undergo an operation to try and have his life saved, which will soon go wrong…**


	4. Whisked Into Surgery

Chapter 4: Whisked Into Surgery

It's the next day. At Rocko's house, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are wondering what to do.

"How am I going to be saved from death?" wondered Heffer.

"I don't know, Heffer," replied Rocko. "I just don't know."

"I suggest we could go to the hospital and find out," said Filburt.

Suddenly, without warning, Heffer collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no! Heffer!" gasped Filburt.

"Heffer, are you alright?" asked Rocko.

"Yeah, I'm alright," answered Heffer. "I just suffered another dizzy spell."

"Let us help you up," Filburt offered.

Rocko and Filburt helped Heffer up.

"I feel sick and tired," groaned Heffer. "I feel like I can't breathe."

"It's okay," said Rocko. "We're going to bring you to the hospital and hopefully, we'll find out how we can keep you alive for more years."

Later, at O-Town Hospital, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are in one of the corridors with a doctor.

"So, what can save Heffer from death?" asked Rocko.

"We can perform a CAT scan on him and see what the problems are," explained the doctor. "We can try and find the leaf and remove it, clean the poison out and perform a transplant on the organs that are badly damaged.

"Could that make him live for longer?" questioned Filburt.

"Yes, if the body accepts the new organs," answered the doctor.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt sigh with relief.

"Thank God for that," sighed Rocko.

"It is highly recommended that we do the scan and surgery today because tomorrow's Heffer's last day so Heffer, come with me."

"Good luck, Heffer," said Rocko.

"We hope you do well," said Filburt.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Heffer.

Heffer and the doctor go into the scan room. Rocko and Filburt sit on chairs that are near the door. A little while later, the doctor came out.

"We found out the problems," the doctor told.

"What are they?" asked Rocko.

"The leaf is sticking through Heffer's stomach and its poisoned his blood," explained the doctor. "His heart and liver are also badly damaged and he needs a double organ transplant. So now, we're whisking him off to surgery."

"Okay, thank you, doctor," said Rocko.

The surgeons wheeled out a trolley with Heffer on it.

"I hope you do well, Heffer," Rocko reminded.

Heffer waves to Rocko as he is wheeled into the operating theatre.

"You two will have to wait outside the operating theatre," told the doctor.

Rocko and Filburt went over to the chairs that are near the operating theatre doors and sat down on them.

In the operating theatre, a surgeon put an oxygen mask on Heffer.

"I'd like you to breathe the general anaesthetic in using this oxygen mask and you'll be put to sleep," the surgeon told.

Heffer breathed into the oxygen mask a few times then he fell asleep.

_Dream sequence_

_Heffer was walking through a field, looking for Rocko and Filburt._

"_Rocko? Filburt?" Heffer called out._

_While searching, he hears a voice._

"_Heffer…" a voice said._

"_Who's there?" wondered Heffer._

"_I'm here," replied an angel._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Heffer._

"_Heffer Wolfe, you have been granted a premonition," explained the angel. "Your life will end tomorrow in the early afternoon."_

"_Oh my…" gasped Heffer._

"_I have to go now," said the angel. "Farewell."_

_The angel disappeared. Heffer heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around to see Rocko and Filburt._

"_Rocko, Filburt, there you are," said Heffer._

"_Heffer, we heard your premonition," explained Rocko. "Your life must go on."_

"_I want to promise you two that you'll always go on when I leave," explained Heffer._

"_We promise," said Filburt._

_End dream sequence_

It has been nearly a couple of hours since Heffer was whisked into surgery. Rocko and Filburt are still waiting.

"How long has it been?" asked Filburt.

"About a couple of hours," replied Rocko, checking his watch.

"Rocko, I'm scared."

"Why?"

Tears came to Filburt's eyes.

"What if Heffer's body rejects his new organs?" wondered Filburt.

"Filburt, don't say that!" gasped Rocko, getting scared.

"I'm being serious!" Filburt exclaimed. "I don't want Heffer to die!"

"But Filburt, I'm sure Heffer--" Rocko began, before he got cut off.

"I WANT HIM TO LIVE!" Filburt screamed, loud enough for the whole hospital to hear. "I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! I WANT HIM TO LIVE! I WANT HIM TO LIVE!"

Filburt hugged Rocko and broke down crying. Rocko started to tear up.

"Filburt…I don't want Heffer to die either," said Rocko, on the verge of tears.

Rocko hugged Filburt back and started to cry as well. Just then, footsteps were heard.

"Is everything okay?" asked a voice.

Rocko and Filburt get startled, stop crying and let go of each other to see the doctor.

"Doctor, you scared us," said Rocko.

"I really do apologize for that," the doctor apologized. "I just didn't want to interrupt your sob-fest."

"It's okay," answered Filburt, as he and Rocko wipe their eyes. "We were just scared about what's going to happen to Heffer."

"Well, I've got some good news and bad news," explained the doctor.

"What's the good news?" asked Rocko.

"The good news is we managed to remove the Nile leaf, stitch Heffer's stomach up and clean the poison out of his blood," the doctor told.

"That's great!" smiled Filburt.

"But the bad news is we couldn't find a person to donate a heart and liver to him so the surgery had to be left at that," said the doctor.

Rocko and Filburt are shocked and distressed at the news.

"How long does he have left?" asked Rocko.

"Just one day," replied the doctor.

Rocko and Filburt's eyes refill with tears.

"No, how could this be?" questioned Rocko.

"I knew it was too good to be true," sighed Filburt.

Rocko and Filburt both hugged on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry but I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it," said the doctor. "If there's enough time tomorrow, you two can say goodbye to your friend."

"I think I appreciate that," Rocko told.

"Me too," said Filburt.

Rocko and Filburt both walked into the reception. It's so unbelievable! Heffer's surgery has never been completed and now he's going to die tomorrow!

"Filburt?" said Rocko.

"Yeah?" Filburt answered.

"I think this is going to be the worst Christmas ever."

Rocko and Filburt both left the hospital, devastated and tearful.

**(sniff, sniff, sniff) I cannot believe it! Heffer was going to be saved by surgery but his organs just couldn't ****get transplanted! The next chapter will be here soon!**


	5. The Last Day

Chapter 5: The Last Day

It's now Christmas and it has nearly gone midday. At Rocko's house, Rocko and Filburt were making I'll Miss You cards.

"How's your card coming on, Filburt?" asked Rocko.

"Very good," replied Filburt. "It's so painful that Heffer's dying today."

"I know," said Rocko. "I can't believe we're losing a best friend."

Later, Rocko and Filburt have arrived at O-Town Hospital. They walked up to the doctor, holding their I'll Miss You cards.

"Are you two ready to say your farewells?" questioned the doctor.

"We're ready, doctor," answered Rocko.

"Heffer's family just visited an hour ago and another three of his friends sent him some cards," explained the doctor. "You two will have be quick because he's only got several minutes left. I'll show you two to his room."

The doctor walked up to a door with Rocko and Filburt following.

"Here's Heffer's room, you two," said the doctor.

The doctor knocked on the door and looked through the window.

"He's signalling to come in," the doctor explained.

The doctor opened the door and he, Rocko and Filburt entered.

"Heffer, you have visitors," the doctor told.

The doctor left, closing the door behind him. Rocko and Filburt walked up to Heffer, who was in bed, hooked onto an ECG and IV with an oxygen mask over his face. The ECG emitted beeps as his heart pumped a bit slowly.

"Hi, Heffer," greeted Rocko. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling weak but a bit fine," replied Heffer, weakly.

"We've also brought you some cards," said Filburt, as he and Rocko gave Heffer the I'll Miss You cards.

"Thank you, guys," said Heffer.

"Heffer, I want to say I'm really going to miss you," said Rocko, his eyes filling with tears. "You've been a great friend to us and we'll always love you."

"Try not to forget me, okay?" Heffer told.

"We won't," answered Filburt, sounding choked up. "We'll always remember you in our hearts and minds."

After Filburt says his line, Heffer's heart suddenly starts beating slower.

"I'm ready to go to heaven now," said Heffer, his eyes welling up. "But I'll never forget you."

Knowing it's time, Rocko and Filburt are now in tears.

"Goodbye, Heffer," said Rocko, crying, as Filburt cried as well. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Heffer replied, as tears streamed down his face.

Rocko and Filburt left the room, upset. Once they were outside, they both held each other and cried for a long time, tears dampening their faces.

Back in the room, feeling he's ready to die, Heffer closed his watery eyes for the very last time.

_Dream sequence_

_Heffer, as an angel, was standing in front of the doorway to heaven. He was now ready._

"_Okay, this is it," said Heffer._ _"Here goes."_

_Heffer was about to enter the door when he was stopped by a voice._

"_Heffer?"_

_Heffer turned around to see Rocko and Filburt._

"_I have to go now," Heffer reminded._

"_We know," said Rocko. "We just want to say goodbye."_

"_Thank you for everything__," Heffer called out. __"_But now, I must go. I'll miss you, guys."

"_We'll miss you too," said Filburt._

"_Goodbye, Heffer," Rocko and Filburt called at the same time._

"_Goodbye," Heffer said back, as he waved to Rocko and Filburt._

_Heffer went into the doorway and disappeared in a flash of light._

_End dream sequence_

Finally, with a solitary tear streaming down, Heffer took one final deep breath and his ECG went flatline and emitted a long non-stop beep.

Meanwhile, Rocko and Filburt, who are both teary-eyed and have puffy eyes from crying, were about to leave the hospital when an alarm went off and the red emergency light started flashing on and off, making them stop.

"Code Blue, Code Blue, Code Blue," a woman announced over the PA.

A few paramedics rushed into Heffer's room.

"Heffer?" Rocko wondered.

The doctor came up to Rocko and Filburt. They knew they were going to get bad news because of the sad expression they can see.

"He's gone, isn't he?" questioned Filburt.

"I'm afraid so," replied the doctor. "I'm very sorry."

Rocko and Filburt couldn't believe it. Their best friend was now gone. They both burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rocko screamed.

Rocko fell onto the floor and hit his head hard while saying the end of the word "no."

**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Heffer's dead! …Or is he? Well, we'll have to find out.**


	6. Just a Dream

Chapter 6: Just a Dream

Rocko slowly lifted himself up while rubbing his head. Everything was quiet. But wasn't he at the hospital before to visit Heffer before he died? He noticed his duvet on him and looked around to see he's in his bedroom. Shaken up and teary-eyed, he realized he had a nightmare. He bowed his head and panted quietly and slowly as a lot of tears dripped from his eyes to the floor.

"Are you okay, Rocko?" questioned a familiar voice.

Rocko looked up with a tearstained face to see a familiar person but he didn't know who he was due to his tears blurring his vision.

"Rocko, what happened?" asked the person.

Rocko wiped his eyes to clear his vision, looked up again and got a shock. He can see…Heffer.

"Heffer…you're alive…" Rocko said quietly, giving a watery smile as a sparkling stream of tears ran down his face.

"Of course I'm alive," said Heffer. "Why would you say that?"

Overwhelmed with fear, shock and trauma but with some joy and relief as well, Rocko put his hands over his mouth then he buried his face in them.

"I had a nightmare about you contracting a disease called Nile Syndrome from swallowing a Nile leaf and was given 48 hours to live!" Rocko snivelled loudly. "Then the next day, you had to be whisked off to surgery to make you live longer but your heart and liver couldn't be transplanted because a donating person couldn't be found so you finally died on Christmas! And now my head hurts because I fell out of bed!"

Heffer watched with shock as Rocko finally started to bawl his eyes out uncontrollably at high volume while his tears come dribbling down all over his cheeks.

"Oh, Rocko," gasped Heffer, wide-mouthed. "I can't believe you had a nightmare like that, right on our sleepover. Come here, buddy."

Heffer gave the blubbering wallaby a comforting hug and started rubbing his back gently. Rocko buried his face in his best friend's pyjamas, his tears now moisturizing them, but it didn't muffle his crying properly. But despite this, Heffer didn't mind.

"Oh, there, there," Heffer comforted. "It's gonna be okay, I'm here now. Everything's gonna be okay now."

While Heffer comforts Rocko, Filburt slowly woke up from his dream because of the loud noise. He sat up in his sleeping bag, put his glasses on and tiredly saw the most heartbreaking Rocko's Modern Life scene you would've seen if this fanfic had've been an episode of the show.

"What's wrong with Rocko?" asked Filburt.

"The poor wallaby had a nightmare about me dying from Nile Syndrome and he bumped his head from falling out of bed," replied Heffer, trying to talk over the loud howls that filled the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Heffer, I can't hear you!" called Filburt. "His crying is so loud!"

"He had a nightmare about me dying from Nile Syndrome and he fell out of bed and bumped himself," Heffer spoke louder than ever.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Filburt. "Hold on, I'll get a glass of water for Rocko."

Filburt got out of his sleeping bag and left the bedroom while Heffer started shushing Rocko gently.

"Alright, alright, shhh…" Heffer soothed gently.

Finally, Heffer managed to get Rocko to calm down a bit. Rocko unburied his face from Heffer's now dampened pyjamas (poor pyjamas).

"It's okay, Rock," said Heffer. "Filburt's getting you a glass of water. You hop back into bed and I'll put your bed covers back on."

Rocko sniffled and hiccupped, wiping away tears as he got back onto his bed while Heffer put the duvet back on it, covering Rocko with it.

"Oh dear," said Heffer, as Rocko rubbed his head. "I don't like it when you're sad so give a smile for me, okay?"

Rocko gave a tiny smile.

"Come on, Rock," Heffer said. "You can do better than that."

This time, Rocko smiled properly.

"That's better," chuckled Heffer, as Rocko let out a little giggle. "It'll be okay now. The Nile leaf and Nile Syndrome don't exist anymore."

"Really?" questioned Rocko.

"That's right. They've been extinct since the 1920s. My paternal grandfather's dad died from Nile Syndrome many years ago after he accidentally broke a Nile leaf open and touched its poison. He was the last victim of the disease."

"I'm so sorry, Heffer."

"Thank you, Rocko."

"I guess I should've studied about the Nile leaf and Nile Syndrome some more."

Heffer gave a tissue to Rocko, who wiped his eyes and face and blew his nose with it. Then, after returning it, he was given a cuddle. Just then, Filburt entered the bedroom with a glass of water.

"I'm back," announced Filburt. "Here's your drink, Rocko."

"Thanks, Filburt," said Rocko, as Filburt gave him the glass.

Rocko drank the whole drink.

"Feel better Rocko?" asked Heffer.

"I sure do," replied Rocko, after letting out a sniffle. "Crikey, I haven't cried that hard since I ran into that stop sign on the way to school when we were in high school. I guess sleepover night can sometimes be a dangerous night. After all, it's only two days until Christmas. Well, one day since it's gone 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Aww, let's all have a group hug," said Heffer.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have their group hug. They stop hugging several seconds later.

"Rocko, no matter what happens, just call a friend's name and help will be there," Heffer explained.

Rocko smiles as his eyes fill with tears again.

"Okay, Heffer," smiled Rocko as he wiped away his tears.

Heffer and Filburt got back in their sleeping bags. Filburt took his glasses off and put them in a safe place.

"Goodnight, guys," said Rocko.

"Night, Rocko," said Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all fell asleep.

**Yay! Heffer isn't dead after all! It was just a nightmare! Although I didn't cry, my eyes welled up while I wrote this because it was so heartwarming! Final chapter coming soon!**


	7. The Best Christmas Ever

Chapter 7: The Best Christmas Ever

It is now actually Christmas. Rocko was reading his newspaper when he heard his front door knocking. He got up and opened it to see Heffer and Filburt.

"Hi, Rocko," greeted Heffer and Filburt.

"Hey, guys," Rocko greeted back, as Heffer and Filburt came in. "Are you two having a nice Christmas?"

"Yes, we sure are," replied Heffer. "What did you get?"

"I got a chew toy for Spunky," answered Rocko. "He really loves it. What did you two get?"

"I got a life simulation game called My Family," said Filburt. "I really love that game."

"I got a packet of chocolate cubes" cheered Heffer. "I've brought the packet along with me if you want to share with me."

"Thank you, Heffer," said Rocko.

"We'd like one please," Filburt said.

Heffer got out three pieces of chocolate and gave one to Rocko, another to Filburt and the last one to himself. They eat their pieces.

"Hey, it also reminds me," said Rocko. "Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi could be back from their skiing trip in Austria today."

"I can't wait to see Zukin again!" Heffer hollered.

There was a knock at the door.

"I think it might be them," reminded Rocko.

Rocko went over to the front door and opened it. It was, in fact, Ai, Zukin and Hiroshi.

"Konnichiwa, Rocko-chan," greeted Ai.

"Ai, Zukin, Hiroshi, hello there," Rocko greeted back.

"How's everything going?" asked Hiroshi.

"Very fine as always," replied Rocko.

"Heffer-chan, I've missed you sooo much!!!" hollered Zukin.

"I missed you too!" smiled Heffer, as he and Zukin hugged. "Would you like a chocolate cube?"

"Sure, Heffer-chan," said Zukin, as Heffer gave her a chocolate cube.

"I like you to give these two pieces to Ai and Hiroshi," Heffer reminded, giving two more pieces to Zukin.

"Okay!" Zukin said.

Zukin went over to Ai and Hiroshi and gave a piece each to them.

"Arigato, onee-chan," said Ai, as she, Zukin and Hiroshi ate their pieces.

"How was the holiday?" Rocko asked Ai.

"It was good," replied Ai. "We had a great time. How was your sleepover?"

"It was great," answered Rocko. "Well, I had a nightmare about Heffer dying from Nile Syndrome and it traumatized me so much I actually cried my eyes out."

"My gosh, I can't believe you had a nightmare like that," gasped Zukin.

"But the good thing is Nile Syndrome doesn't exist anymore due to the extinction of the Nile leaves," explained Ai.

"That's right," said Rocko. "I think this is the best Christmas ever."

**THE END**

--

**This tear-jerking story is all done now. I hope you had your sob-fest at this!**


End file.
